


Creed

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 3, Dead In The Water.  <em>Dean:  "I just don't wanna leave town 'til I know the kid's ok."</em></p>
<br/>
            </blockquote>





	Creed

"I can't do this on my own."

"Yes, you can!"

"Yeah, well."

Sam's lips curve into a rueful smile, one that says he knows how this conversation goes, and he'd rather not end up there. But he has no choice. "I don't want to."

Dean nods just like Sam knew he would. He steps off of the porch like Sam knew he would. He already has his keys in his pocket, and the Impala has a full tank of gas - just like Sam knew she would.

Sam feels the dull ridges of his own keys in his pocket. It would make sense to take two cars, but ...

He walks to the Impala's passenger side door, just like Dean knew he would.

Dean lifts his key to the lock and pauses, worrying at his lower lip. Sam knows that the feeling on the night air is regret. He remembers it all too well, and he would give anything not to have brought it to this place.

Dean glances to the door of the cottage, and then back to Sam, his expression hesitant in the dim glow of the security system light.

There is relief there, and want, and _wholeness_ , but there is something else, too. Sam knows what choice Dean will make; he knew before he pulled into the driveway, but he can't let Dean make the same mistake he made - not without at least saying goodbye.

Sam pulls his own keys out of his pocket and catches Dean's eyes.

"Meet me in the morning at my motel. That should give me enough time to prep your gear," Sam says casually. His words are light but his gaze is heavy.

Dean's hand drops slowly to his side. He inhales sharply and nods, hitching his breath on his answer. "Y-yeah. Okay."

Dean heads back to the house and eases the screen door open, careful not to let it creak like he had when they came out to the yard in the first place.

Sam watches him go, thinking about his brother and the state of the door and how Dean must have been the one that tried to fix it, the one who mowed the yard and painted the fence and drove Ben to soccer games just like Sam had asked him to.

Sam thinks of how he'd found him sitting alone in the kitchen with a flask of whiskey staring out the window at the starry sky, just like Sam feared he would.

Dean opens the inner door and pauses with his fingers on the handle. He turns his head and meets Sam's stare. His expression is hesitant in the dim glow of the kitchen lamp.

 _I'll be there,_ Sam nods.

Dean's eyes shine a little, liquid and bright, a trick of the night shadows.

 _Thank you,_ he nods back.

Sam watches his brother slip quietly back into the comfort of the home he built, and he feels nothing but pride, and love, and terrible sadness inside.

Just like he knew he would.

  



End file.
